Chocolate, Cherries and Wine
by multiply
Summary: A typical day at the Pantasia: Southern Tokyo Branch. Well, not quite. Azuma asks what being cute is all about. Kanmuri/Kazuma BL


Chocolate, Cherries and Wine

Azuma Kazuma just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ne, Kanmuri," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Why are you so cute?"

"EHHH? WHAT WAS THAT?" Azusagawa Tsukino screamed and Kawachi Kyousuke joined in with his usual what-was-that?

The manager snorted.

Kanmuri Shigeru, the person in question, continued kneading the dough as if nothing had happened.

"Ne~... Answer me...", Kazuma asked again, seemingly oblivious to the shouts earlier.

"Hmmm... I would if you would just get the cherries for me..."

Kazuma handed the cherries to Kanmuri, and then stared intently at the pink-haired, purple-eyed teen.

"Hmmm... Chocolate should be enough... but... hmmm..."

"...Your answer?"

"...Hmmm..." Kanmuri, still immersed in his thoughts, continued to observe the dough closely.

Kazuma pouted, "Ne, Kanmuri... Are you even listening..?"

"...Of course. This has to be it... Of course!" and his face was lit up by a bright smile.

Kanmuri continued, "Azuma-kun, would you please get the wine?"

Azuma's frown deepened, "You aren't paying attention at all."

"Hmm?"

"This should do the trick." And then, Azuma pulled the now confused-but-still-smiling Kanmuri into a tight embrace... pulled back a little, and kissed him on the lips.

It was a simple chaste kiss, not lasting more than 5 seconds, and yet everyone was gawking.

They pulled back a little but both were still blushing furiously, and Kanmuri's hand resting on Azuma's nape went unnoticed.

"Eh?" Kanmuri mused over what happened, not exactly realizing what had just taken place.

By that time, Kazuma had started to collect his thoughts, and asked again in voice akin to a whisper, "S-so... your answer? Why are so... cute?"

"That..." Kanmuri replied after a few moments of thinking.

"That..?" Azuma echoed, eager for him to continue.

Kanmuri smiled coyly, hugged Kazuma, and kissed him on the lips, apparently deciding that he should return the favor.

And lo and behold, three gawking statues were instantly made, namely Tsukino-gawk, Kawachi-gawk and Manager-gawk.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kawachi was the first to snap out of it and broke the ice.

Kanmuri slowly and gently pushed Kazuma away from him a little and smiled.

"That... is because of love~, ne?", Kanmuri said sweetly with a bright smile, his hands touching his own pink-tainted cheeks while staring at Kazuma with his twinkling amethyst eyes.

Kazuma was still in a daze but managed to say, "I see... Let's do that again."

Kanmuri obliged willingly and happily, thinking, 'Kissu-Pan wasn't needed after all~'

After the seemingly endless return of kisses, Kazuma stepped back, pouted, tried to put on a stern expression but his dazed eyes betrayed him.

"What was that you were making anyway, Kanmuri?"

"Kissu-Pan," Kanmuri tried to regain his cool, but if his flushed cheeks were any indication that he hasn't, well what is?

"What's that?"

"It's supposed to make people kiss the one they first see. Kissu-Pan, Bread of Kisses."

Kazuma mulled it over. He thought, and thought some more. And finally settling down on a conclusion, he narrowed his eyes on Kanmuri "...what were you doing that for?"

Kanmuri can almost laugh at suspicion and jealousy he can see right now. He can almost scream 'It's for you idiot!' but, no, he smiled coyly, put some distance between them and turned his head a little away from Kazuma. "I wonder if I should tell you... It's... a secret."

Kanmuri didn't spend all of his nights reading up tips on seducing co-workers especially during work hours on the internet for nothing.

Kazuma's gaze visibly darkened, but rather than bursting out in anger or what-not, he settled on pouting.

Kanmuri let out a chuckle, and said, "I'll tell you if you kiss me."

"With pleasure~!" And he proceeded to glomp his Shigeru. Again. And again. And again.

"So, what's it for?" Kazuma asked again, this time breathing the question into Kanmuri's neck, with his head tilted slightly to the right, face closer than what was needed to ask the question, and more than enough body contact than is ever supposed to happen between two co-workers.

Kazuma didn't spend his days asking random people on tips on seducing co-workers especially during work hours on the streets for nothing.

Kanmuri turned to left and looked at the floor, with his face as pink as his hair, "It was for you, stupid."

And like in any shoujo, shonen-ai and yaoi manga, of course that little sentence 'was the last straw' and 'the dams of their feelings for each other had burst.' Simply, they kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and touched- oops!

Tsukino can't take it anymore. "Kazuma-kun...? Kanmuri-kun...?" she cautiously asked, overwhelmed by the situation at hand. They – Tsukino, Kawachi and the Manager – had been in the room ALL this time. They still are.

Kawachi chirped in, "Oi! Kazuma! Kanmuri!"

With no response, except for more intense glomping, Tsukino and Kawachi looked at each other hopelessly.

"I see a flying mushroom!" the Manager pointed at the direction of the window.

"EH?" Tsukino's head instantly turned.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kawachi's whole body instantly turned.

Kazuma and Kanmuri paused in whatever activity they call it. Glomping.

"Success!" Manager Ken proudly shouted, and turned to leave the room.

Kazuma whined. "Shi~geru! Teach me how to make Kissu-Pan!" And put into effect Tip 36: Use puppy-dog eyes when you want something.

Manager Ken hadn't taken one step yet. And they were back at it.

Kanmuri was not to be bested, internet, after all sure has its uses, and Tip 49: Help willingly, but with a 'bodily' price. "Sure~ But I don't do things for free, you know..."

Kazuma's eyes lit up, "I know what to do~!"

The Manager noticed that, the two haven't exactly taken their gazes off each other. So they didn't stop for them, nor did they stop to see a flying mushroom. They just... freaking stopped to continue what they have been doing!

They kiss. And kiss. And kiss. And touch. And touch. And touch. And...

"They don't notice us at all." Manager, Kawachi and Tsukino whined, and left.

They should have done that HOURS ago.


End file.
